


The greatest gift

by KristiLynn



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Baby Fic, Christmas, Dressing up as Santa, Gen, Kid Fic, Love Actually References, Single Parents, Unconventional Families, books play a role, post A Year in the Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: {Post A Year in the Life} Jess and books are constants in the lives of Rory and her daughter





	1. New Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess stops by with a gift for Rory & the baby

“Oh my God,” Lorelai whispered as she rested her face against the brown curls on her granddaughter’s head. “I forgot how much I love new Baby smell. And her little fingers and toes. How is it possible that they are so tiny?”

“She is pretty amazing,” Rory agreed. 

The doorbell rang and Rory shifted in her seat, trying to stand up.

“Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?” Luke asked coming out from the kitchen.

“Getting the door?”

“No. No, no, no.” he waved a towel at her. “You just brought a person into the world. You stay sitting.”

Luke headed to the door and Rory leaned towards her mother and asked, “How long do you think he’s going to act like I’m the first person to ever give birth?”

“Soak it up baby. By the time Prudence is walking you’re going to wish you had someone waiting on you hand and foot.”

Rory turned to see who was at the door and was shocked to see Jess standing there.

“Jess?”

“Hey.” He smiled at her. “I heard there was a new Gilmore Girl I had to meet.”

“Yeah,” Lorelai stood up to give Jess a better view. “Prudence Lorelai Gilmore. Twenty-one inches long, and eight pounds even.”

“You can just spout that off top of your head like that?”

“Of course.”

“She’s getting it tattooed on her ankle.” Rory joked.

“She’s beautiful.” Jess turned to Rory, “And you look amazing.”

“It’s the Gilmore genes,” Luke said coming up behind his nephew. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“I don’t know. You guys kind of have a full house.”

“Please, Luke’s making more than enough.” Lorelai told him.

“Then I guess I will.”

“Good.” Prudence began to fuss “I think that’s her way of saying she’s had too much excitement for one day. Well take her to your room while you two talk.”

“Thank you mom.”

As Luke and Lorelai headed to Rory’s room Jess took a seat at the end of the couch. “It looks like Lorelai and Luke are liking being grandparents.”

“Yeah, I think feeding time is the only time they’ve handed her over in the last 48 hours.” Rory looked down and saw a bag sitting at Jess’ feet. “What’s that?”

“I’m sorry I had to miss your baby shower but I did pick you up some stuff.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well in that case…” He playfully pulled the bag back

“Not so fast!” Rory laughed. “My mother taught me if someone brings you a present it’s impolite not to accept.”

“Because if there’s one thing Lorelai Gilmore believe in, it’s manners.”

Jess handed over the bag and Rory pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out three small books. “Of course you’d get her books.”

“Look at what they are.”

“Jane Austen for babies?” Rory laughed.

“Pride and Prejudice teaches numbers, Emma teaches emotions, and Sense and Sensibility teaches opposites.”

Rory stared at the books as tears began to fill her eyes.

“Oh no.” Jess whispered as he watched her.

“No, no. Good tears.” Rory wiped her eyes. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me” She held the books against her chest. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked them.” He smiled. “And you know there’s a whole lot more like that. I’ll have to bring her some more next time I come to visit.”

“I’m sure she’ll like that a lot. Not that she’ll show it. She’s not real big on the whole showing emotion thing.”

Jess laughed. “Well she and I have that in common.”


	2. 5 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess stops by Stars Hollow and finds a sick Rory

Jess rolled into Star’s Hollow at 4 o’clock. He knew Luke would be busy at the diner and Lorelai would be at the inn, and even though they had both said to let himself in it felt weird to just make himself at home. 

But then as he drove past a small one story house, a house that he’d driven by hundreds of times before, he spotted a familiar car parked in the driveway. He circled back around the neighborhood and pulled up in front of the mailbox. In bright red letters it read Gilmore. 

“I’ll be damned,” Jess whispered as she shut the car off and got out. 

He’d knocked on the door twice before Rory opened it. She stood at the door in a terry cloth robe, pajama bottoms and bootie slippers, none of which were even close to matching, her hair was sloppily pulled up into a topknot and her nose was a bright shade of red. 

“Jess?” She asked stunned.

“Wow,” Jess said looking her up and down. 

“Don’t.” Rory coughed. “I’m sick.”

She held the door open and ushered him in. 

“I didn’t know you’d moved out of Lorelai’s.”

“Yeah, it’s still really new. I’ve still got a few boxes in storage I need to get.”

“Did you sell the book?”

“Not yet.” She sat down on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket. “My grandfather left me money that could only be touched when I was ready to buy a house. This went on sale and I knew I had to take it.” 

“It’s cute.” 

“So what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming for Christmas.”

“I wasn’t, but then Liz said her plans fell through so they’d be staying here and I figured why not. Plus I couldn’t miss Prue’s first Christmas.”

“Oh yes. She is very excited about Christmas.”

“Do I detect some sarcasm?”

Rory sighed. “Taylor was playing Santa for the kids. I was handing Prue over for the picture and,” she made the sign for throw up, “all over him. We’ve been banned from ever seeing Santa again.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it.” Jess laughed.

“You didn’t see him.”

The baby monitor on the coffee table began to light up as Prudence’s coo’s filled the room.

“She knew we were talking about her.” Rory pulled the blanket back but Jess stopped her. 

“I can get her.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Jess walked into the nursery and over to the crib. “Hey there bud. Remember me?” 

Prudence began to hit the mattress with her hands and feet. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked as he scooped her up and placed her close to his chest.

He walked back into the living room and felt bad when he saw Rory laying with her head on the arm of the couch so close to falling asleep.

“So I had a thought,” He said as he gently bounced the baby. “Why don’t I take her for a little bit and let you take a shower or rest or whatever.” 

“Jess I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“Do you not want to take a hot shower?”

“It does sound good but…” she trailed off. “Are you sure it’s not too much trouble?” 

“I promise you it’s not.” 

“Okay.” Rory nodded her head. “I’ll show you how to put the car seat in.”

 

\---

 

Jess walked in Luke’s carrying the car seat in one hand and a bag from Doosey’s in the other. 

“What are you doing?” Luke asked from behind the counter. “Is that Prudence?”

“Yeah.” Jess sat the carrier down on the counter. “Rory’s sick.”

“I know.”

“I took her for a while so Rory can rest.”

“And she knows about this right?”

“Yes,” Jess scoffed. “I wouldn’t kidnap a baby.” 

“I’m just checking.” Luke turned the carrier around. “And how’s my--” he stopped. “What the hell?” He pried a soggy copy of a harlequin novel out from Prudence’s grasp. “What is this?”

“The kid’s a ninja. I looked away for a minute to grab menthol free cough drops, did you know those were a thing? And I look back and she’s got one of the rack and it’s been chewed all to hell.”

“So you let her keep it?”

“She is surprisingly strong.” 

The bell above the door chimed and Lorelai walked in.

“Coffee me cupcake,” she said as she walked up to the counter. “Hey Jess.” 

“Cupcake?” Jess asked.

“We’re trying nicknames to keep a spice in the marriage.”

“She’s trying nicknames,” Luke corrected her. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and then held up the book. “Do you see this?”

“Ooh, ‘A Cold Creek Christmas’ that’s a good one.” 

“He was letting your granddaughter chew on it.”

“Okay.” 

“You don’t have a problem with this?”

“Should he have given her a better book?”

“Whatever.” Luke turned the carrier towards Lorelai. “Prudence say hi to Grandma, I got to get back to work.”

“Hi Pru!” Lorelai smiled at the baby as she took her out of the carrier.

“Look I know I should have been watching her more carefully.”

“Yeah, you should have. But babies are ninja’s and a book wouldn’t even make the list of things I caught Rory chewing so we’re moving on. How’s she doing?”

“She’s exhausted.”

“That’s what I was worried about. She’s trying to be supermom and she needs some rest.” 

“What if you take Prue for the night and I stay with Rory?”

Lorelai was taken aback. “You’d do that?” She asked. 

“Yeah. It’s not like I had big plans for tonight anyway.”

Lorelai pretended to be appalled. “I’ll have you know that we were going to do the annual watching of Love Actually.”

“Oh gee, I’ll just have to miss Luke’s speech about how there are to many stories and ‘Why is the guy from The Hobbit even in this movie?’”

“No,” Luke said coming up behind them. “We are not watching Love Actually.”

“Relax you lucked out. We’re taking Prudence for the night.”

“We are?”

“Mmhmm. Jess is going to stay over there and make sure Rory’s alright.”

“You’re okay with that?” Luke asked.

“Why is everyone asking me that? I can do nice things for people.” 

Luke threw his hands up. “No one’s saying you don’t.”

Lorelai placed Prudence in the carseat and picked it up. “I’m going to take her home and get her settled. Tell Rory I’ll have her home tomorrow night for Christmas Eve.”

“Will do.”

“Hey don’t leave yet,” Luke told Jess as he headed towards the kitchen. “I’m going to get some soup for you to bring her.”

 

\---- 

 

Jess opened the front door and walked into the house. Rory was fast asleep on the couch, her hair was pulled back in a damp braid and she had kicked her blanket onto the floor. He placed the bags on the kitchen table and then walked back into the living room.

He picked up the blanket and carefully spread it over her, trying not to wake her. 

It didn’t work. 

“Mmm,” Rory rubbed her cheek. “Jess?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you been back?”

“I just got here.” He crouched in front of her. “Lorelai is taking Prudence for the night so you go back to sleep. I’ll be here if you need anything.” 

“Mmm,” she buried her face into her pillow. “You guys are too nice.” 

Jess chuckled and ran a hand over her head. “Just remember that when you’re writing that book dedication alright?”

Rory didn’t say anything, she had already drifted back to sleep.


	3. 1 year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on her book tour Rory and Jess meet up in Philadelphia.

Rory lied in bed, flipping through channels on trying to remember what exactly she did before Prudence was born. She was wracking her brain and coming up with nothing. 

Her phone chimed from it’s spot on the bedside table. It was a message from Jess: I’m at a bar and they’re playing a lifetime movie about lesbian vampires. These are Lorelai’s people. 

Rory smiled to herself and quickly replied: No. Even my mother couldn’t get through that remake. She waited a moment and then asked you in the mood for company?

\---

It was not the type of bar that Rory imagined Jess going to, and she was sure the only reason he was here was because it was within walking distance from Truncheon books. 

“Hey!” Jess exclaimed as Rory walked in the bar “There’s the writer!”

The few people at Jess’s table began to clap as Rory walked up up to the table. 

“Hi,” she gave Jess a hug and a small wave to the others. 

“Guys this is Rory. Rory, this is Kaitlyn, Andy and Robb. They’re my interns.” 

“You have interns?” 

“I did. Today was their last day.” Jess turned to the college kids. “And I think this is where we’ll part ways. It was nice working with all of you and if you ever need a recommendation don’t hesitate to ask.” 

The kids said their goodbyes and Jess lead Rory over to a corner booth. 

“I can’t get over the fact that you have interns.” 

“Yeah, we’re doing really well. We’re even starting to talk about expanding.” 

Rory couldn’t stop smiling and Jess could tell. “Stop,” he told her.

“I’m happy for you.” 

“Enough about me, let's talk about you. Are you ready for this book tour?”

“I am. I’ve already gotten to meet a lot of mothers and daughters and hear their stories. I think this is going to be really exciting.” 

“And how’s Prudence? I’m kind of sad she’s not here.”

Rory leaned back in the booth. “She’s really good. She’s in New York with Logan and Odette. This is their first week with her. They’ve only done overnight until now.”

“You seem pretty calm about it.”

“I am. For the most part.” She paused. “They love her, I know that, and she’s safe with them. But I’m worried that she’ll wake up in the middle of the night and need me and I won’t...” Rory trailed off and reached for a menu. “So what would you recommend?”

Jess smiled at her “If you turn to the back I think you’ll find something.”

Rory cocked her head, and then turned the menu over. “Ooh spiked coffee!”

 

\---

Rory laid her head on Jess’s shoulder as she unlocked the hotel room door. 

“What time is is?” she asked. 

“Almost 11:30.”

“Oh.” she buried her head in his shirt. “I need to do the sleep. You need to do the sleep.”

“You’re drunk.”

Rory nodded her head. “Maybe a little.”

“You barely had anything to drink.”

Rory shrugged. “I haven’t had a drink since I found out I was pregnant. That’ll turn you into a lightweight.” She walked over to her suitcase and began to dig through it. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have a present for you.” She pulled out a copy of her book. “It’s signed.”

“You know I’m going to book signing tomorrow right?”

“I know, but,” she walked over and took a seat on the bed. As she kicked off her shoes she continued talking. “You helped me so much with it I wanted to say thank you.” 

Jess walked over to her and took the book. “Well thank you.”

“I wrote something inside.”

Jess started to open the book but Rory grabbed it. “Don’t read it here.” She told him. “It’s sappy and I don’t want to make things weird.”

“Alright I promise I won’t read it until I get home.” He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?”

“I said I wouldn’t read what you wrote me, but I am going to read your book.”

“You’ve already read it.”

“So?”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I’m going to sleep.”

“Alright. I’ll be quiet.”

Rory turned off her bedside lamp and crawled under the covers. She buried her head in her pillow for a moment and then turned to Jess. “I was worried about being alone tonight, but being with you really helped.” 

“I’m glad.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now each chapter title is the baby's age at that particular time. Is it distracting that I put her age even though Pru doesn't show up in this chapter?


	4. Three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence decides Santa isn't real, so Rory and Jess work together to keep the magic alive for a little bit longer.

Lorelai had said to cherish these early years of Pru’s life, that one day Rory would blink and her little girl would be grown. But that was during the days when sleep was a luxury and all Rory could dream about was the day Pru was old enough to be left alone for ten minutes so she could enjoy a shower in peace. 

Then one day, three years in, while they were having lunch Prudence announced,“Mommy Santa isn’t real” and then went back to eating her grilled cheese sandwich. It was like a punch in the stomach. 

Now Rory knew that eventually Pru would wise up and realize that Santa was just a story, but she thought she still had years until that happened. She hadn’t even gotten to introduce Pru to Elf on the Shelf yet. 

Everyone told her to just ignore it, that kids just say things sometimes. But she couldn’t ignore it. She had to do something to keep magic alive for her daughter, at least for a little while longer. That’s when Luke gave her an idea.

“Why don’t you get Jess to dress like Santa and see her on Christmas Eve?” He asked.

“No,” Rory shook her head. “I don’t think even I could talk him into doing that.”

“I bet you could. He did it for Liz and TJ when Doula was little.”

Rory bounced the idea around in her head for a few days and then with two days to go until Christmas she called him up and asked the question. He said yes without any hesitation. 

 

When the day came Rory made sure everything was perfect. She made a big deal about putting cookies out for Santa and reinforcing the idea that Santa wouldn’t come if she wasn’t in bed by eight. Then all she had left to do was wait. 

“Where’s your car?” Rory asked Jess when he finally arrived. 

“I parked it down the street so she won’t get tipped off.”

“I think you’re safe there.” Rory looked his costume up and down. He had gone all out with his costume, he even had a bag full of presents over his shoulder. “So, this is quite the look.”

“I play Santa at the Christmas Party. I’m the only one without kids so it’s only right.”

“So you’re a pro at this Santa thing then.” 

“Oh Yeah.” 

“Alright, I’m going to go get her.”

Rory snuck into her daughter’s room and crouched beside the bed. 

“Pru, wake up hurry,” She whispered.

Pru rubbed her face with her hand and then fell back onto her pillow. 

“Hurry honey, Santa’s here. We’re going to miss him.” 

That woke Pru up. She sat up in bed, eyes wide open and asked, “Santa’s here?”

“Uh-huh.” Rory helped her out of bed. “We have to be really quiet ok?”

Pru nodded her head and they tip-toed out to the living room. Jess was bent down delicately placing gifts under the tree and Rory could tell that Pru was trying her hardest to not say anything.

“You want me to take a picture?” Rory whispered and Pru whipped around giving her mother a look that said ‘You’re going to get us in trouble!’

But Rory already had her phone out and was taking a photo that would probably be used as blackmail material one day. The phone went click and as if it was planned Jess looked back at them and stood up.

“Ho, ho, ho.” He patted the pillow that was supposed to be his stomach. “What do we have here?”

Pru stared at him for a moment before hiding her face in Rory’s pant leg and mumbling “Hi.”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep Miss Prudence?”

“Mommy said you were here.”

“She did, did she?”

“Sorry Santa. And sorry about the photo.”

“Well as long as you keep it to yourself I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” Jess shook his gloved finger at her and Rory had a hard time stifling her laughter. “And since you’re up maybe we could have a little talk.” 

They all walked over to the couch and Jess lifted Pru up and sat her on his lap. “Now, I heard that you are starting to think I might not be real. Why is that?” 

Tears filled Rory’s eyes as her daughter said,“You let people do bad things.”

“I--I don’t really have any control over the things people do.” Jess stumbled on his words. “What bad things do you mean?”

“I saw the news. People said mean things and were hurting people. It makes me sad.”

Rory took her hand. “Oh honey,” she whispered. 

“I wish I could make the bad people stop being bad, they make me really sad too. But you know what I do when they make me sad?” Jess brushed some hair out of her face. “I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow. You’ve been there, haven’t you?” 

“That’s where daddy picks me up!”

“Well I think about all the love that’s there. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, new friends and old. Now sometimes you have to really look for it, but if you look hard enough you’ll see that love is all around.” 

“Can you do that baby?” Rory asked and Pru nodded her head. 

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go back to sleep so I can put your toys under the tree and get back on the road.” Jess lifted her off his lap 

“Can I see the reindeer?”

“I wish you could but they’re kind of shy. But there is one thing I could do.” Jess reached into his bag and pulled out a book. “What if I read you a bedtime story?” 

“Yeah!” 

They walked to Pru’s bedroom and she hurried into bed. Rory tucked her in and then took a seat on one side of her while Jess took the other. 

“This is called ‘Yes Virginia there is a Santa Claus’.” Jess turned to the first page and began to read, “Christmas time is full of joy and happiness…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a Love Actually reference. I had written a line where Rory teases Jess about it but then realized that it needed to end where it did. And also the book they read is real and it's so damn cute I could die. It's on amazon if you want to check it out.


End file.
